


The Cat's Mreow

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Slice Of Life AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bonding over cats, Budding Friendship Maybe, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Wingdings finally meets one of his neighbors and boy, is he smitten at first sight or what? I think he has a little crush. That, or he just wants a pet cat real bad.
Relationships: Cyperus/Wingdings, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus
Series: Slice Of Life AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720123
Kudos: 10





	The Cat's Mreow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheerubium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerubium/gifts).



> Some fluff for once, which is also a gift for a friend! This takes place in an Undertale AU where UT OCs of mine and Cheerubium all live together in the same apartment building in a modern world where monsters live on the surface, named "Slice of Life AU".
> 
> Wingdings/Hound/Snares (HunterTales AU) belong to Cheerubium while Cyperus/Sedge belong to me.

It was the late afternoon when Wingdings returned home to his apartment, the summer weather preventing the sun from dipping below the horizon for another few hours. It was pleasantly warm, one of the reasons why Wings wore his taken off jacket over an arm. His head was full of information from work and what needed to be done at home before sleep called him, guessing his older brother Hound had done absolutely nothing… as usual. Hopefully, Snares was his usual responsible and tidy self and that the sofa is void from any empty chip bags and vinegar and salty chip crumbs. He would like to sit down without something crinkling underneath him, for a change.

Wings slowed in his space when a cat jumped out of the bushes surrounding the old apartment building he lived in, watching the white-furred feline with the studded dark green collar calmly make itself comfortable on the brick fence. He stopped to watch it, the feline not seeming to be interested in him at first until Wings tilted his head to the side and smiled.

He has seen this cat roam around the apartment before. It must belong to one of his neighbors but he had no clue who exactly it was. Not that he knew everyone living there. Still, cats are nice. He likes them.

He inched a little closer and stretched out a hand to see if the cat would be interested in a pet, the feline watching his long fingers intently. Yet, it turned its head away and started to groom itself with a nonchalance which almost embarrassed the skeleton, cruelly leaving him hanging.

“Ah…” Wings smiled disappointedly with an inward chuckle, having hoped to be indulged with some excitement for a petting. Guess not. Ah well… Cats do as they please after all.

As he dropped his hand and straightened his back to carry on and enter the premises of the apartment, the cat stopped its grooming session, hopped off the low wall and weaved between Wings’ long legs to rub against them. It nearly caused the monster to trip, the poor sod stumbling before he carefully placed his foot down to not step on the feline, looking a little befuddled by the sudden interruption. He huffed while looking down at the feline and crouched down, greeted with a mew and a bop of its head against his knee.

“You’re the queen of your home, aren’t you?” he asked as he scritched the feline under its chin and cheeks after assuming it's female, receiving another mew in turn before it started to dance around the thin hand with the gaping hole, rubbing its whole body and curling tail against the awaiting fingers. “You decide what goes, right? Maybe got spoiled a bit?”

The cat flopped onto the pavement, giving the bricks a nuzzle before she presented her fluffy white belly to Wingdings, the skeleton chuckling as he stopped petting with a knowing look.

“Oh no, I won’t fall for that,” he chuckled as he lay his hand on top of the cat’s head instead, soon rubbing her pointy ear gently between two fingers while she purred. “I see right through your trap, missy.”

“And Lady Doomfanger gets foiled once again.”

Wingdings looked up when a voice sounded behind him and glanced over a shoulder to see who it is, not recognizing the voice. He frowned at the quite robust and tall stature of the skeleton standing further down the sidewalk, his dark green plaid vest unbuttoned and showing the white shirt underneath. He smiled, his small golden fangs gleaming in the sunlight falling through the lush canopy above. The very first thought which crossed Wingdings’ mind upon seeing the stranger was a simple single word which made him feel a little anxious; handsome.

He stared in awe at the casually dressed giant, but only for a moment before he quickly stood up and brushed his shirt off, feeling a little awkward to be found talking to a cat. “Lady Doomfanger?” 

“That’s her name. My brother named her Doomfanger but we usually call her Lady. Or M’lady whenever she’s in one of her moods,” the broad skeleton smirked as he bent down to greet the cat when she came towards him after losing her “prey”, rubbing herself all over his heavy hiker boots.

“She’s yours?”

The stranger nodded before he looked up at Wings, his smile not fading. “Aye. Have had her since she was but a few days old kitten. Bottle-fed her and everything. She’s been a part of our little family for a few years now, haven’t you?” he cooed as he gave the feline a few heavy but loving pets. “Has she been bothering you?”

Wings rose his hands and shook his head. “Oh, no, she hasn’t been any trouble. As far as I know.”

“Good, I’m glad,” the kneeling skeleton said with a nod before he smiled at Wings again, causing the lean monster to feel a flutter in his ribcage. Indeed handsome. “Do you own any cats? You seem to know how to handle them.”

“Oh…” He actually felt flattered by the compliment. “No, I personally never really had a pet before that was solely my own, but I’ve been considering it as of late.” 

The stranger smiled a little warmer, causing the befuddled feeling Wings to only become more befuddled with a fluster. He played it off decently though, the monster sitting kneeled before him having no idea. Maybe. Hopefully. He better not be blushing right now.

“Are you considering adopting one?”

“I’ve played with the thought, yes,” Wings said to brush off how the stranger’s smile made him feel and how strangely good looking he was for such a bulky monster, instead focusing on talking about cats. “But I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, perhaps it is a good thing Lady Doomfanger tried to lure you in with the temptation of a fuzzy belly,” the skeleton chuckled. “Because I can help you with that. If you’re interested, that is.”

Wings blinked. “You know of any adoption agencies?”

“Aye, I do. In fact, I own one.” He winked at him before he stood back up and tugged on the open vest to show off the embroiled logo present on the chest pocket. 

It was a simplistic dog and cat silhouette engraved onto a maple leaf, and the name “Beast of the Best” curving over them like the sky. It was an animal shelter Wings had heard of while he was looking into the various available options to getting a cat. The name stuck because of the beast related pun but he remembered it was a small place, privately owned on the outskirts of the town and had cats, dogs and other critters in its care. He didn’t know a monster ran it though… That was rather comforting. 

“How about you come by when you have some time off?” the stranger asked. “Have a look at the kittens and cats which need a new home. No pressure, you can just have a look and maybe get a little more acquainted with a few of them while sitting in the cat room. Some could use the company of a monster.”

“I-I wouldn’t mean to impose.”

“Impose?” He laughed heartily. “No, you’d do them a great service just by showing interest; everyone’s welcome to drop by to have a look and be rid of second thoughts. And it’s nice to get like-minded visitors who love animals. But if you want to start smaller, I have a few kittens I am fostering until they are old enough to find good new homes. Would you like to meet them?”

Wings blinked before he straightened his spine, trying to put his thoughts together. Did he mean at home? His home? Which apartment was it? He glanced towards the old apartment building before he looked back at who he presumed was a neighbor, not too certain about the offer. Yes, he was eye candy and he seemed friendly and open but to enter his home? That’s a big step to take with someone who is practically a stranger.

“If it isn’t a bother,” he answered quietly, having lost the battle before it even started. He smiled wryly when the large skeleton held a rather massive hand out to him, hesitating to accept it but it would be rude not to. 

“Not a bother at all,” the skeleton said after he took Wings’ hand and shook it, the holed hand looking tiny in that huge hand of his but he was careful with the still firm handshake. He continued to introduce himself. “Name’s Cyperus, I live on the ground floor, first apartment.”

“Wingdings,” he said a little subdued as he tried to visualize which apartment he spoke of while trying not to be distracted by that large hand; so big and strong. No, focus. The two ground floor apartments had easy access to the communal garden, and he did recall his brother Snares mentioning there being animals there from time to time. Those must have been his. “Sorry, I wasn’t aware of where exactly you live.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cyperus chuckled. “We moved in not too long ago, just a few months back. But I’ve seen you and your brothers around. I even talked with one of them about dogs not too long ago. Nice guy, seems quite chill.” 

He finally released Wings’ hand before he started walking to ascend the few steps leading to the entry and get inside, the white cat following him. Wings followed suit not long after he was done gawking at his thin hand with the hole and long fingers, looking a little flushed.

Was he really doing this? Seems he was.

“So I got a few strays I am taking care of,” Cyperus explained after he entered the apartment building, his voice sounding through the hall and staircase; Wings didn’t realize how much oomph the tone of his voice had until they were inside. “Someone found them in their backyard and brought them to the shelter after their mother didn’t return to them. They were far too young to be without a mother so I took them home to bottle feed them, keep them warm and let them get used to monsters and humans as they grow older.”

Wingdings nodded as he listened, nervously stroking the top of the jacket still hanging over his arm. He still couldn’t believe he accepted the invite but this was a neighbor, someone who lives two stories down. It should be okay. And he is…. rather dreamy, isn’t he? He’ll allow himself to indulge the presence of his newly introduced neighbor for a little while longer, wanting to bask in his hospitable radiance.

“It’s warm today, isn’t it? You want anything cool to drink, some iced barley tea?” Cyperus asked after he unlocked the front door and let Lady slip inside first, inviting Wingdings in with a broad smile.

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

“One glass of cold barley, coming up,” he grinned as he walked down the hallway before he suddenly spoke up,” I’m back.”

“Get over here, Cyp,” another voice urged from the living room, the apartment looking almost exactly the same as Wingdings’ apartment with the layout, though it lacked balconies. Instead, it had a patio on the back, the sliding doors standing wide open to let a breeze come through.

Someone was sitting on the floor by the couch, a rather short skeleton with a damaged socket. He was holding something small, the tiny bottle he held feeding a fuzzy striped kitten. He didn’t even look up when Cyperus and Wingdings entered the room, his single lime green eye light on the little creature he held.

“I need to finish my thesis before tomorrow or else I’m fucked. Take over, will ya? I already fed the others.” He raised a brow plate when he noticed someone he didn’t instantly recognize was in his apartment, asking while he delicately held the suckling kitten,” where’s Chara?”

“He’s hanging out with friends so he’ll be back later. He’ll get us some takeout when he’s on his way back.”

“It better be McPommes.”

Cyperus laughed as he sat down beside the disgruntled looking skeleton before he motioned to Wingdings to join them. “It’s most probably Chinese. So, Wingdings right? This is my older brother Sedge. Sedge, this is our neighbor from upstairs. He came by to look at the kittens.”

Sedge gave Wingdings an inspecting look while he carefully handed the feeding kitten over to Cyperus, saying after he cast a quick glance into the blanket-padded basket the other kittens were sleeping in and stood up,” yeah, seen him around. Can’t care to stay and chat, I got important stuff to write.” 

“Uuh…” Wingdings stepped aside to let Sedge through before he looked at Cyperus with an uncertain expression, though it cleared up a little when the large skeleton let out a throaty chuckle upon seeing it. “Don’t mind him, he has a permanent stick up his ass, for some reason. He’ll loosen up once he gets to know you. Come, sit down.”

Wingdings took a seat on the couch not too far but also not too close to Cyperus, though stammered when the kitten was suddenly shoved (carefully) into his hands. “Wait, it’s so tiny. I don’t think I should--”

“Aye, it is, but don’t worry. Just hold her like this and make sure the bottle stays angled like this,” he explained calmly while he adjusted Wings’ hands and fingers to hold the kitten appropriately, causing the skeleton to blush a little more in his close presence. “I’ll get you that drink,” he smirked once Wings sat stiffly on the couch with the young kitten, the guest looking incredibly tense. It didn’t lessen when Cyperus laughed again, seemingly amused by Wings’ little predicament. 

He was left alone after the golden fanged skeleton with broad shoulders disappeared into the kitchen, listening to the soft little mews coming from the basket on the couch. He peered into it to see four little fuzz balls, all huddled up on a children’s fleece blanket with a cute but colorful print. So adorable… and frail. He returned looking at the one he held, the hungry thing almost fitting through the hole present in the palm of his hands. He best be careful it won’t slip through.

While alone, he took a moment to look around and take in the living room. Plenty of wooden furniture and live plants, the walls not plastered with wallpaper to instead show the brickwork of this building. The room had a rustic vibe to it, with a lot of earth tones and complimenting warm colors. There were a lot of photos everywhere, mostly showing the two skeletons and a ginger-haired human with animals or celebrating something. He assumed the human was the Chara they spoke of. The place was cozy, homey almost, not unlike his own apartment. It only missed a Sans lazing about on the couch.

These kittens though. They were incredibly adorable. Their nice caretaker wasn’t so bad looking either. He smiled at the thought while quietly lecturing himself; he shouldn’t think such of his host.

“How are you holding up?” asked the generous host Wingdings was thinking about, returning with two glasses in which ice cubes softly clinked. He joined his guest on the couch after placing the iced tea down on the coffee table, still smiling while he awaited the answer.

“I’ll be honest… It’s different from what I imagined when you invited me over.”

“Hah, sorry,” he genuinely apologized after he eyed the bottle to check if it was empty yet before he leaned back to sit more comfortably beside Wingdings. “I did kind of drop a bomb on you there. But you’re doing good.”

Wingdings couldn’t help but smile at the encouragement as he huddled down to hunch over the kitten. “Thanks.” His smile softened when the kitten he held mewled ever so softly, milk staining its fuzzy chin. So cute, it made him melt.

“These kittens are far too young to be rehomed but we’ve got older kittens and cats at the shelter. I’d love for you to drop by and have a look, if you want. Whenever you want. Any time, really. Whatever is convenient for you.”

Wingdings felt his SOUL thump upon hearing how the invitation was worded. Cyperus sounded a little eager there, or was that just his imagination? “How about tomorrow?” he asked, feeling a bit bold while a faint lilac tint colored his cheekbones. Seeing him again would be nice and maybe he’ll get a cat too, though maybe he was going too fast or looking into it too far? Maybe he was hoping a little too much that they can become friends? Because becoming friends with this guy sounded very appealing.

Cyperus looked surprised though seemed pleased as he puffed up his chest and smiled at Wings. “Sure, tomorrow is absolutely fine. I'll look forward to it.”

“Yeah, me too,” Wingdings smiled as he went back to observing the kitten, satisfied with Cyperus’ response. Maybe being hopeful isn’t too wrong. He had to go soon, his brothers waiting for him for dinner like almost every weekday evening but tomorrow… He’ll consider it as round two at getting to know Cyperus better.


End file.
